Night Lights and Vodka
by xxHawkeye
Summary: When everything starts going south, Garcia struggles with coping. WARNING: This story is dark and depressing. Please give it a try instead of just skipping it. If you don't like it, then don't like it. But please give it a chance, you might be surprised and actually enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia closed the lights of her office and starting towards the elevator. It had been a long week; the team had gone to Iowa to catch a child molester who was killing his victims. Hotch and JJ ended up being taken off the case for being too invested. Hotch threw his cell phone through the glass windows of the police headquarters after he found out that the suspect they currently had in custody, the ideal suspect, had an alibi. JJ threatened the same suspect, telling him she'll castrate him using plyers if he ever came into contact with children again. Children cases were always a ''tread carefully'' case for the team but especially for Hotch and JJ seeing as they both had kids themselves. Garcia was sent pictures to analyze which put her off food and which made her usually bright and happy persona become dark and gloomy.

With a heavy sigh, Garcia pressed the button to call the elevator. She was on the phone with the team when Reid started to state facts about child molesters after Garcia told them there were 9 living in a 5 mile radius from the victim;

''Statistically speaking, child molesters will ...'' started Reid before being interrupted by Rossi.

''Reid, if you so much as state another fact about child molesters, pedophiles, or victims, I will personally skin you alive'' growled Rossi.

'Everybody was on edge on this case' she thought as she entered the elevator. Reaching the garage, she dug through her purse for her keys, and that's when she heard it; the subtle laughter coming from her right. Curiosity picked, she made her way quietly but soon stopped in her tracks for there stood Rossi with none other than the Dragon Lady herself, Strauss.

Strauss had her back pressed against the door of a SUV, her hand splayed across Rossi's chest. He had his hand against the door by the side of her face, the other hand on her hip. He was leaned in towards her, whispering in her ear. She giggled and smiled while her continued to whisper. Then he started to kiss her neck and trailed kisses up to her lips. It was a passionate kiss, filled with love and promises.

Walking backwards quietly towards the elevator, she kept her eyes down on the ground, unable to comprehend what she had just seen. She quickly opened the door to her car and started it to leave the building in a hurry to go home, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She wasn't a certified profiler like her fellow co-workers but she was a hell of a profiler when it came to relationships. She knew before anybody, even the people involved, that they were interested in someone else. She could tell by the way two people interacted together that they shared the same feelings of interest. She didn't know how she could of had missed it. Rossi was known for his conquests at the bureau, whenever he had someone in his life, everybody knew about it. When he and Carolyn got back together for a couple days before she died, the whole bureau knew about it.

Not knowing about his new relationship wasn't what really hurt her though. She had been madly in love with the man for years, ever since she had gotten shot. He was the only one on the team to not walk on egg shells around her, the only one that respected her wish to not be seen as a victime. She knew, deep down, that she'd never had a chance with him. She somehow felt that he didn't like her as much as he liked the others. Nevertheless, she still loved him. She continued to love him even if he didn't talk to her much, even if she knew he'd never give her that one chance.

Closing the door to her apartment, she went straight to the pantry and got out an already opened bottle of Vodka. Drinking straight from the bottle, she didn't bother to open the lights, she didn't bother to open her computer or her TV like she usually did. She sat down on the window ledge and looked outside at the illuminated city. That's one of the things she loved about her apartment; she could see the city lights, it looked like thousands of stars lightening a monstrous city. She sat there and drank, not bothering to check the time, not bothering to do anything. Her cell phone vibrated, someone was calling her, she let it go to voice mail. She didn't bother to listen to the message. Next her house phone rang, she let it ring. She didn't even flinch when she heard his voice on the machine;

''Garcia, it's Rossi. I'm gonna need that information you got for me about the case in Chicago. D'you think you could email it to me? I need to put it in my report for Chief Strauss. Call me back when you get home''.

She got up, looked at the blinking light on her machine, and deleted the message. She sat down on the couch and looked at the ceiling that was lit from the street lamps below. Hours passed, tears continued to fall freely from her eyes, she continued to look at the ceiling. Another phone call, another message;

''Garcia, it's Rossi again. Please pick up. I know you're home, I had Kevin trace your cell phone. Is everything alright? Call me''.

Looking over at the machine, she deleted the message and returned to staring at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the city through the opened window. A soft breeze entered the room, she breathed deeply and took another drink from the bottle. Her cell phone went off, and then her house phone rang. She let it go to voice mail;

''Honey, it's JJ. Please pick up. Rossi's been trying to get a hold of you, he's starting to get worried. Sweetie? Come on, answer the phone. You know you can talk to me'', a heavy sigh, ''alright then. Call me back when you feel like talking. See you tomorrow, Love you''.

Deleting the message, she continued to stare at the ceiling. Not caring if she got anymore phone calls during the night, she made her way back to the ledge of the window and sat down, looking at the city lights that used to bring her peace. But not tonight, tonight, her heart had been shattered. She was happy that he had found someone, but why her? Why the evil Dragon Lady that had tried to separate the team on more than one occasion? Why the woman who tried to fire their elite Boss Man? What did Strauss have that she didn't? Was it because of her wardrobe? Was he embarrassed about it? Was it because she was younger than him? Was it because she was slightly overweight? Feeling her heart break once more, she wondered what her next move would be. What would she do at work? More importantly, how was she going to act and what was she going to say when he'd corner her for not answering her phone?

As dawn drew close, Garcia started to feel the effects of the alcohol she'd been drinking all night. Looking down at the nearly empty bottle of Vodka she held, she sighed. She wanted him happy and he looked like he was more than happy, but she couldn't help but feel hurt. Drinking the rest of the Vodka and letting the empty bottle fall to the floor with a loud thump, she headed to bed. She looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom, and watched the light of dawn creep in through the opened blinds. She closed her eyes and witnessed the scene between Rossi and Strauss in the parking lot again before falling under the spell of sleep. As her breath became deep and steady, a lone tear ran down her face. It disappears just as suddenly as it had appeared, lost in the darkness that remained in her room before the light claimed it.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? You like it? You hate it? Should I continue with another chapter? Should I stop it here? I'll let you guys be the judge! **

**I know, it's a little gloomy and whatnot, but for some wierd reason I felt it needed to be written.**

** I love getting feedback, so comment your thoughts whether they are positive or negative! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. I hope that you enjoy it! The _italic_**** sentences are flashbacks. Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

She fooled them. No idea how but she fooled the best profilers in the United States. When she returned to work she had brought in a forged paper saying she had been sick, one of her many talents when she lived underground was forgery, and it came in handy that day. The only one not convinced was JJ. Somehow, she knew that Garcia was lying about having the flu;

_''Alright, out with it!'' said JJ as she slammed the door of Garcia's office. Garcia just stared at her, wondering why she looked so angry. _

_''Jayje, I told you. I was sick'' replied Garcia with a heavy sigh. JJ wasn't buying it. She cocked her hip, folded her arms and glared at Garcia._

_''You go home, don't answer any of your phones, and don't come in the next day? And you blame all of that on the flu?'' said JJ in a sickly sweet tone, showing Garcia she wasn't buying her act. _

_Garcia took out a piece of paper and gave it to JJ, ''Doctor's note. I was sick Jayje. When I'm sick, I prefer to turn my phones off and not be bothered. I should of had called but I passed out from the Nyquil'' she replied. JJ gave her a look that clearly said 'I don't believe you', turned around and left. _

A couple months had passed since the incident and things had returned to the way it was, well sort of; JJ stopped pestering Garcia about the night, the team didn't think much about it and believed Garcia's story about having the flu. Morgan on the other hand was becoming more and more distant. Their flirting had come down to a minimum; people used to say that they could ignite a wet bush with how hot their flirting was, and now they couldn't ignite a dry bush. She got him in a corner one night but nothing came of it;

_''Alright Hot Stuff! What is going on?'' she said as she pressed the emergency button in the elevator, making it stop. He stared at her and tried to push her away from the pad to get the elevator started again, but she stood her ground._

_''Baby Girl, I got things to do and I'm late. Move'' he said, his tone making it clear he didn't want to talk. Garcia just stared at him, not moving. She missed him, missed flirting with him. He just gave her a glare and crossed his arms, ''Push the damn button'' he said through gritted teeth. _

_''Honey, I want to know what's going on. You've become distant with me and I don't know what I did or said to make you angry at me. I want my friend back, I want to continue flirting with you, make people blush as we aimless flirt'' she said. He wasn't having any of it. _

_''Garcia, we work for the FBI, we need to set an example. Our behaviour was inappropriate, and childlike. I'm sorry but I think it's time for both of us to grow up and stop acting like horny kids. Now kindly push that damn button before I make you move'' he said. _

_Garcia pushed back the tears that were threatening to flow and moved. They rode down in silence and she watched him leave before being taken back up to her floor. She felt bad but she hacked his accounts, his cell phone, his computer and froze at what she found; he was dating someone. She wondered why he didn't want to tell her about this girl, Nadia. It's not as if she would be jealous, she was happy for him. She just wondered why he didn't tell her, and why he had been distant and almost cold with her._

Garcia had been trying to get over the fact that her best friend wanted to be just friends. She told herself that alcohol wasn't going to help her. 'Hell, it just gave me the mother of all hangovers' she remembered. It had been a week since she found out about Morgan's new love. She was finishing her reports, she had two left to deliver and she could go home. She dropped the first one in Hotch's office, along with a can of baked goods for Jack. She knew he loved her chocolate chip cookies, and always cooked a batch for him when she could. She was making her way to Rossi's office when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Rossi was kneeling in front of Strauss, holding out a Tiffany's box. Garcia could see a diamond from where she stood. Strauss was tearing up, a hand covering her mouth. She nodded her head vigorously, telling Dave that she was accepting to be the fourth Mrs. Rossi. She saw him stand up, put the ring on her finger and kiss her deeply.

Garcia backed away from his window, and went back to her office. She tried to forget him but you couldn't stop being in love with someone in a couple of months, especially if you had been in love with that someone for years. Gathering her things quickly, she left the office through another door that lead to the third and fourth BAU teams. She quickly left the building and drove. She stopped at a liquor store and headed home, fighting the urge to open the bottle of Russian Vodka while driving. Arriving home, she locked the door, and deja vu happened; she sat on the window ledge, she opened the bottle of Vodka and drank.

Her cell phone started to ring, and rang and rang and finally it stopped. Then her house phone rang, and Rossi's voice came through the machine; ''Kitten, I need that report. Email it to me please!'' he said and hung up. A couple hours later, her phone rang again, ''Kitten, answer the phone. I know you're home. I'm giving you 10 minutes to call me back before I make my way to your home'' he hung up.

With a resolved sigh, she called him back, ''Agent Rossi, I forgot the report in my office. Could I bring it to you tomorrow please?'' she asked, hoping she didn't sound like she was drinking.

''I had to have it signed and in Strauss' basket before tomorrow morning, Kitten. Can you go back and get it?'' he asked. Garcia closed her eyes and willed herself to not sob.

''Actually, I can't. I've been drinking wine with my supper and I can't drive'' she said, Rossi remained silent for a couple minutes. She could hear him talking with the woman in question. Tears started to fall freely, she quietly breathed deeply to calm herself.

''Alright, bring it in tomorrow morning the second you arrive. Or else it's both of our asses that are on the line. Got it?'' he said with a chuckle. She gave a fake laugh, ''sure thing. Thanks and see you tomorrow'' she said and hung up.

Letting herself fall down to the floor, she sobbed. 'Why me?' she thought, 'first Morgan, and now Rossi'. She cried and sobbed, and thought of why things were happening this way. Her belief in Everything happened for a reason was starting to disappear and fast, she didn't understand why this was all happening. 'I knew Rossi would never date me, I'm not his type. But why did he have to go for her? Why does he have to marry the woman?' she continued to think, 'and why is Derek so mad at me? Why won't he talk to me anymore? What have I done to him that made him distant and cold?

Half an hour later when she had calmed down, she returned to her perch and stared outside. The lights seemed dimmed, and not bright at all. Grabbing the bottle of Vodka, she unlocked her front door and climbed the stairs to the roof. She breathed in the fresh air and sat on the ledge. The lights seemed much more bright, the stars shined brighter up here. She could see lightening in the distance, a storm was coming their way.

She drank and watched the sky, breathed in the air. She tried to make sense of her life, of what was happening, but nothing came. Even though JJ seemed to have forgotten the incident a couple months back, Garcia knew she still doubted her. Hotch seemed to be even more worried than usual and called her every night when they were away on cases. Blake simply observed from afar, trying to figure out if she had a right to try and help Garcia or if she still was unwelcomed.

As dawn drew near, Garcia knew she'd have a long day ahead. No sleep and drunk, she'd also have to face her co-workers who were the best. With a sigh she headed downstairs back to her apartment. She took a long cold shower, had breakfast and took a taxi to work. Even though the cold shower helped her sober up, the effects of the alcohol was still present in the form of a migraine.

She sighed deeply and headed to her office. She grabbed the file she needed and headed towards Rossi's office. She knocked and winced as the noise made her migraine worst, and just her luck he opened the door at the same time as she winced, ''You alright there Kitten?'' he asked as she gave him her report, ''Yeah, migraine'' she said and left without looking at him.

As she turned, she ran straight into Hotch. The collision made her head spin. It took her a moment to realize Hotch and Rossi was talking to her, fussing over her. ''Yeah, I'm fine, really. Just fine'' she said and continued her way towards her office while holding her head. Digging through her purse, she found an empty bottle of Tylenol. She sighed and sat down while rubbing her head. A minute later JJ came in and closed the door.

''What's up?'' she asked. Garcia just shrugged, ''Sweetie, Hotch and Rossi are beyond worried about you right now, and don't give me the 'I'm fine' crap'' she said, a little too loud. Garcia winced at the loud noise, which had JJ at her side in a second. ''I just have a migraine'' she whispered. JJ rubbed her arm and was about to say something when the door opened.

''Rossi wants us in the war room'' said Morgan and then left without a word. ''Alright, what's going on with him and you? I've seen what's going on for the last couple of months'' said JJ as she stood up, ''he's got a girlfriend, wants me out of his life'' said Garcia and left the office, JJ following her.

Arriving at the war room, everybody was standing around waiting for Rossi to begin. ''I'm glad everyone is here, I actually have something to tell you guys, and for some it might be a shock'' he said. Everybody looked around at each other, wondering what he was saying. Garcia had an inkling of what he was coming to, and her heart started to beat even faster. ''For the past couple months, I've been dating our section Chief and we are getting married'' he said. It was quiet for a minute but then everybody went to him and started to congratulate him. The next second, the Dragon Lady herself came in and everybody rushed to congratulate her. Garcia stayed where she was, holding her head as the noise was making her migraine even worst.

She made her way to Hotch and put a hand on his arm to get his attention, ''I think I'll take the day off, my migraine is worst than it was this morning'' she said and winced again as the team started laughing at a joke Rossi said. Hotch looked at her for a second and nodded. She smiled and left, making her way to her office to grab her purse and call a taxi and went to wait outside. An hour and a half later, she was finally in her apartment. Looking for Tylenol, she heard her phone ring. She let the machine get it, desperately needing something to help her headache.

''Kitten, Hotch told me you went home, that you weren't feeling well. I was hoping to talk to you before you left, but I guess I wasn't quick enough. Give me a call when you get home, it's pretty important.'' She sat down at the table, 'why can't he leave me alone!' she thought. She decided she might as well call him before he starts calling none stop and then send someone to come check up at her.

''Kitten, so glad you called back. I'm guessing you just got in? How's the head?'' he said before she could even say Hi. ''It hurts but as soon as I find Tylenol it'll be alright. What can I do for you?'' she asked. Rossi was quiet for a minute while he whispered something to someone, Garcia guessed it was Strauss.

''Well, Erin and I were talking and we want you to plan our wedding. I mean the Halloween party you organized last year was the talk of the FBI for months! You are the best and we really want you to plan it for us. How do you feel about that?'' he asked. Garcia was speechless, she couldn't even comprehend what he had just asked. ''Kitten?'' he asked in a worried tone. ''I'm sorry, Sir. My head started to throb. Did you just ask me to plan your wedding?'' She was hoping that she had misunderstood him, but she was wrong, ''Yup. So how about it? I'll even pay you'' he said with a chuckle. Garcia gave a dry chuckle, ''Yeah sure. That would be fun. Don't worry about paying me'' she said, a tear sliding down her face. ''That's great news Kitten! I'm so happy to hear that. Don't be modest, I'll pay you. So, we've got a case this week but I'd like you to sit with Erin and she can tell you what we want and all that. Just set a date with her when you feel better, alright?'' he said. Garcia swallowed with difficulty, ''Yeah, sounds good. Talk to you then'' she said and hung up.

She made her way to the pantry and took out the bottle of Vodka and started to drink from the bottle. She sobbed and cried, she picked up the vase of flowers that Morgan had gotten her after she had the flu and through it at the wall. She then through whatever she could get her hands on, including the half empty Vodka bottle she had in her hands. A couple hours later, exhausted, she took a last swing from the bottle and went to bed, where she curled up against herself and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Could do better? I love feedback, negative and positive, therefore leave me your feedback. I will continue when I can but do not know when that will be!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've been reading a lot of stories and they all end in happily ever after and to be honest, it's getting a little on my nerves. Yes, I'm well aware that it's fiction and we can do whatever we want but I find it too unreal. People you fall in love with don't always love you back, your best friends sometimes turns their backs on you, and you sometimes need to relieve your emotions. What do people do when they've got too much on their minds and need to relieve how they feel? They turn to alcohol, drugs, sex, cutting, anything that will temporarily take their minds off what's going on, to change their thoughts. That is what I am trying to do with this story; to show that not everything always ends well, to show that not all stories end with happily ever after. I do hope that you will continue to read, its your choice if you prefer not to. I'm asking you to give it a chance, read something different than ''and they lived happily ever after'' which after a while does become a little boring. I hope you enjoy. If not, then I thank you for at least giving it a chance.**

* * *

A couple weeks had passed since Rossi's plea for Garcia to plan his wedding. She had met with the Dragon Lady to go over details, and then suddenly she called none stop fussing over everything, making sure Garcia was doing a good job. The wedding was in less than 3 days, everything was done but she kept calling at odd hours of the night to make more demands. Caterers were to be change, the cake model wasn't good enough, the flowers needed to match the dress. With every phone call, Garcia had to patiently explain to the Dragon Lady that everything was already paid for and couldn't be changed.

Things with Morgan had improved, after Garcia started to be cold to him, the same way he was to her. He was taken aback and eventually came to see her;

_''Baby Girl'' he started before she cut him off coldy, ''I am not your Baby Girl, Agent Morgan''. He looked at her and closed the door. ''What's going on? Why are you being so cold?'' he had asked. She scoffed and glared at him, ''I've been asking you that same question for months! And you basically threatened to move me physically to get away from me. MONTHS Derek! I spent MONTHS wondering what I've done to make you so distant and so cold'' she said coldy. His eyes fell to the floor, she could see the guilt rolling off of him._

_''I'm sorry. It's just that I started to see someone and -'' he never had the chance to finish. ''Yeah, I know all about Nadia. Blonde, size 0, paramedic and she didn't like your relationship with me so she made you cut all contact with me'' said Garcia before turning her back to him and continuing her work. ''Baby Girl -'' he started, ''I am NOT your Baby Girl!'' she said coldy and loudly, ''why didn't you tell me about her? I was your best friend! I would of been happy for you and made damn sure she didn't know I'd go after you. You acted like I didn't exist; you stopped talking to me, you stopped looking at me, and in the end you stopped caring. I just don't understand why you'd do this to me'' she said quietly as she turned around. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. _

_Morgan had tears in his eyes as well, ''I'm so sorry. I thought she'd get over the fact that we were close but she considered you a threat. And then she started to insult you and eventually I just got fed up and told her that you were my best friend! I miss you Baby Girl and yes I'll continue calling you that because damn it, you ARE my Baby Girl!'' he said, ''will you ever be able to forgive me?'' he asked. Garcia simply shook her head, ''I don't know. Perhaps. You hurt me, Agent Morgan, you hurt me real bad. You'll need to work hard to get my trust back, and get me to forgive you'' she said and turned her back to him once more. _

They've returned to talking since then, no flirting but at least they were talking. She hadn't drank since the last time. She had a big hangover that wouldn't leave her for days, including a migraine that haunted her for over a week. It was getting hard to cope with everything that was going on in her life, and keeping a smile on her face at work so the team wouldn't figure something was wrong. Eventually she started hitting the gym. She had lost 20 pounds in two weeks, which is incredibly unhealthy. Not eating enough was also part of those lost 20 pounds.

_''She's not as thin as the others Dave. I'm sorry, I don't normally judge but it's not going to look good with the other girls. I would of wanted her to be a bride's maid but with my daughters and your team members, it's going to be too much. We'll save her a seat in the front, it'll be the same as if she were standing with us'' said Strauss one night as Garcia was leaving for home. They were in the parking lot, Strauss had come to work with her BMW while Rossi had his SUV. Less than 48 hours until the wedding and she had decided Garcia wouldn't be in the bridal party. Rossi came to see her at her apartment that night, but Garcia beat him to it;_

_''I overheard the two of you talking, and quite honestly, I understand. I'll step aside'' she said as she opened the door. She knew he'd come by after his talk, and had been waiting for him. He shook his head, ''Kitten, I'm so sorry. I wanted you in the bridal party but it's just -'' he started but didn't know how to end it. ''I'm fat, the others aren't. I understand'' she said. He smiled a little, ''I still don't understand how a girl like you can still be single. You've got the biggest heart that I've ever seen. You are not fat, you've got nice curves and that's a lot better than skinny size 0's any day'' he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and wished him good night before closing the door and heading to the bathroom. She was in desperate need of a hot bath. _

_Once she was soaking, she started to shave, and once finished, she stared at her razor blades, contemplating using them to relieve the pressure she felt on the inside. But then she thought of the dress she was to wear, and decided against it. If her team found out she had started to cut herself, she'd be sent to rehab immediately and would probably lose her job with the BAU. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The wedding. It was at Rossi's place, in his backyard. It looked a lot like JJ's wedding but slightly different. The lights were brighter, and the arch where they would be saying their vows was covered in white roses. Everything was white, that's what the Dragon Lady wanted. Garcia arrived, but instead of sitting at the front where she could see a 'Reserved Sign' on a seat, close to where Rossi would be standing, she decided to stick in the back. She grabbed a glass of champagne and sipped it while waiting for the wedding to begin.

Eventually the bridal party came in and her heart dropped a bit when she saw who had replaced her; JJ was escorted by Will, Beth was escorted by Hotch, Nadia was escorted by Morgan, Seaver was escorted by Reid, and Strauss' first daughter was escorted by her boyfriend while the second one was escorted by her brother. She couldn't believe that Nadia was part of the bridal party, but then again, she did fit in with the rest of the girls. Rossi followed the bridal party, and after a few minutes, Strauss arrived and made her way to the front. The priest, a friend of Rossi's, talked and then the two lovers exchanged vows. Strauss promised to never have a drink again while Rossi promised that she would be the last Mrs. Rossi. The audience, which was composed by the closest friends of the bride and groom, laughed at that.

It was a nice party; lots of dancing, drinking, good music, and laughs. Garcia made her way to Rossi. He smiled when he saw her and even though she tried to pull away, he dragged her onto the dance floor. He held her in his arms and for the first time and last time in her life she found herself in the arms of the man she loved.

''You did a wonderful job, Kitten. I'm proud of you, and so happy that you helped us'' he whispered in her ear. ''It was my pleasure'' she whispered back. ''Why do I have the feeling something is wrong? You come to work with a smile on your face but your eyes aren't smiling, they aren't shining either. You say you're alright, but I can see through your mask; you aren't. It's been like that for a couple months now. And why didn't you sit in front? I reserved a seat for you'' he whispered. He pulled her from him to look into her eyes, she put up her mask once more and willed that her eyes were smiling. ''You're looking too much into it my sweet. Everything is fine. I decided to stay in back, I didn't want to bring attention to myself. It was a lovely wedding and I am so happy for you guys'' she said. He gave her a small smile but was clearly disappointed, ''Kitten, you do know I'm one of the best profilers in the world right? I can spot a lie down the street. What's going on?'' he said. Garcia stopped dancing and he followed suit, a worried look in his eyes. She knew she'd have to tell him, it was the only way she'd get over him.

She brought her hand and caressed his cheek. She smiled a sad smile, ''you already know the answer to that question'' she whispered, knowing he knew how she felt for him. He took her hand in his and looked down at it, ''Kitten -'' he started but she took her free hand and put it on his mouth to keep him from talking. A few stray tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him, ''I'm happy for you, I really am. Don't worry about me'' she said. He kissed her knuckles, ''Kitten -'' he started but she shook her head. She took her free hand and caressed his cheek once again and then leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, ''don't worry about me'' she whispered. And then she left him, she left the party that was in full motion, went into her car and drove. She needed to get away, she needed to get her idea's straight, she needed to put some order into her life. She didn't care where she was going, she just drove, needing to get away.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Did you enjoy it? Hate it? I know it's dark and all but it's different. Feel free to comment, follow, and/or favor. I appreciate all kinds of comments whether they are negative or positive. Comments relating to myself will be deleted, but comments relating to the story will be appreciated. Please comment! **


End file.
